1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to an exerciser having laterally movable foot supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical exercisers, particularly the stepping exercisers, as shown in FIGS. 15, 16, comprise a pair of foot supports or blocks 91 pivotally secured to a base with a pivot shaft 93 and an arm 96, each for supporting a foot pedal 92 thereon respectively, for allowing the foot supports 91, 92 to be rotated about the pivot shaft 93, and to be moved up and down relative to the supporting surface or the ground 94 by the arms 96. However, as best shown in FIG. 16, the foot supports 91, 92 may only be moved up and down relative to the supporting surface or the ground 94, and may not be moved sidewise or laterally relative to the base of the exerciser or the ground.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercisers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an exerciser including a pair of foot supports that may be moved laterally or sidewise relative to the base.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an exerciser comprising a base, a pair of foot supports pivotally secured to the base with a pivot shaft, and movable up and down relative to the base about the pivot shaft for conducting stepping exercises, and means for moving the foot supports laterally relative to the base.
The moving means includes a pair of casings rotatably supported on the base, and means for coupling the casings to the foot supports.
The coupling means includes a pair of resisting members coupled between the casings and the foot supports respectively. The base includes a housing secured thereon.
A device may further be provided for rotating the casings relative to the base, and includes a pole rotatably supported on the housing and having two screws, two rotary members threaded with the screws respectively, and means for connecting the rotary members to the casings, the casings are rotated relative to the base when the rotary members are moved relative to the pole and when the pole is rotated relative to the housing.
The connecting means includes a pair of arms extended from the casings, and coupled to the rotary members with links respectively.
A device may further be provided for rotating the pole relative to the housing, and includes a motor secured to the housing, and coupled to the pole for driving the pole.
The housing includes a pair of studs extended therefrom. A device may further be provided for guiding the casings to rotate relative to the housing, and includes a panel secured to each of the casings, the panels each includes a curved channels formed therein for slidably receiving the studs of the housing, and for guiding the casings to rotate relative to the housing.
A device may further be provided for pivotally securing the foot supports to the pivot shaft, and includes at least two flaps secured to the pivot shaft, the foot supports each includes at least one beam having a first end pivotally secured to the at least two flaps with pivot pins, for allowing the foot supports to be rotated relative to the pivot shaft about the pivot pins.
The foot supports each includes a coupler pivotally secured to a second end of the beam, and a foot pedal pivotally secured to the coupler with a pivot rod. A pair of levers may be pivotally coupled between the flaps and the couplers.
A device may further be provided for applying a resistive force against the foot supports and includes a first wheel rotatably supported on the base with a pivot axle, and means for coupling the first wheel to the foot supports.
The coupling means includes a pinion secured to the pivot axle, a belt engaged over the pinion and having a first end secured to the foot support and having a second end, and a resilient cable coupled between the second end of the belt and the base.
A second wheel may further be provided and rotatably supported on the base, and means for connecting the second wheel to the first wheel. A device may be used for braking the second wheel.